Sonic Boom
by lindseyoneal
Summary: BDSM:Austin/Ally&Trish/Dez Newly discovered feelings and drama intensity are running high in the store. Things are about to be shaken up for everyone, will Austin's career be sacrificed?  Read&Review! Thank you! No flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] ::: Okay, I'm a kinkster in my personal life and bdsm inspires a lot of my writing. I have seen Austin and Ally as a M/s relationship from episode one, as well as Trish and Dez. I really like the established relationship between everyone. If you attempt to flame this writing, you won't get anywhere. If you are morally against bdsm lifestyle, don't read this story. I feel it's not just random kinky things. There will be more than one chapter, and this will get a lot hotter and heavier, so be warned before you get into the storyline. However if you are consensually reading this, please give constructive criticism. I love to improve my writing skills and think it'd be fabulous if you reviewed; or even better, message me personally. Thank you.

Austin entered the room humming a song and went straight to the refrigerator, not noticing a brunette girl sitting at the piano. Ally got up, turned to him and smiled. Eating a sandwich, he pulled up a single bushy eyebrow wondering why she was smiling at him so big.

"What?" The platinum blonde inquired.

"It's my birthweek, and I think Trish and Dez are going to get me something. I mean, it doesn't have to be expensive, but a little something would be so nice. I just wanted to let you know." She shriveled up in timidness; but soon looked up and gleamed at him again.

"I'd love it if you got something for me!" She turned away, assuming that he didn't hear, and whispered, "Like a kiss." She went to go sit by the piano once again.

"Nevermind, Austin. I don't know why I'm asking you so much. You don't have to worry about buying me anything. We can all just hang out."

He sat next to her and bit into his sandwich, he put a gentle thumb up to her her chin and pulled her face to look at him.

"Here you can have a bite of my sandwich. It has pickles!" She forced a sad smile and bit into it, and chewed looking back at her music sheets.

He played with a strand of her hair and said softly, "I promise to give you something, you deserve something great, something amazing," He gestured into the air a rainbow, imagining something there. "You deserve everything in the world, Ally, you deserve it all."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

He put on a big goofy grin like he always does. "I mean I will give you a birthday kiss." He leaned in with lowered eyelids, while Ally's was large and scared. Their lips barely touched. They grazed softly and it tickled Ally's lips as she shot up.

"Austin! What, what are you doing? I-I thought that.. that you wanted to keep things the way they were! And I'm trying to keep things good between us, I'm trying to go out with Dallas... even if he might not be interested but then - you kiss me? Why did you do that?" She yells in a mix between herself and him.

Austin stood, "Look, I like you, and I know you like me. And there's something, something incredible going on between us, and I just want us to stop denying it. Let's be together. Even Dez and Trish are thinking something's going on.." He mutters to himself when he adds, "Even though I think they are going out.. But that's beside the point. Ally, I really like you," He walks closer and takes her hand, "I can't get you out of my mind."

"Austin," She says, sliding her tiny palm out of his rough one. "I really need to think about this, I'm sorry." She storms out of the room and slams the door. She goes downstairs and snatches her notebook from under the counter and heads to the food court.

The location wasn't really the best. Dallas was working his afternoon shift. She couldn't get that tan skin and gorgeous hair out of the corner of her eye as she wrote in her notebook.

_January 11th 2012 _

_Austin basically just confessed his love for me. This is a shock because he confronted me straight to my face that he wouldn't be with me romantically due to the relationship we've already established! Then a week later he kisses me! My mind is beyond confused. And yes, I admit, I have feelings for this Dallas kid, but I don't even think he likes me. He flirts with Amber, this Senior girl who works with him. She taller, tanner and has a higher GPA than me! Austin has this weird essence about him. This look in his crystal eyes like he wants to do something to me. I don't know, but it's kind of attractive. There's something incredibly dominating about him. I wouldn't mind it if he pushed me up against a wall and..._

Ally slammed down her pen and sat up, staring at her book flustered and anxious. She couldn't say anything, so she kept writing..

_I really can't believe I'm writing this. I haven't thought about touching a boy in my life. But I just feel so different since I met him. I want him to touch me, in a way I don't want anyone to touch do I want him to tie me up and do naughty things to me? I could never tell him this, what if someone found out. I would-_

"Hey Ally!" Ally closed her book so quickly she slammed it on her hand. "Ow! Oh Hey, Dez. What's up?" She said nervously.

"Well, You're acting wierd. What's up?" He asked, eating a banana split covered in french fries... wait- what? Ew, that was a curious combination. Ally didn't even notice, she was concerned about what words were just written in her notebook.

"Nothing, Dez. I'm just excited to write Austin's new song, Ha." She forced a fake laugh and Dez couldn't help to notice how sterange she was acting and continued asking.

"Well, It looks like something's bothering you. I'm serious, spill." She clutched her book in her arms and looked down.

"Well, Austin kissed me." She said quietly.

Dez let out an emourmous gasp, "No! Tell me more." He started frantically eating his french fries.

This kind of broke Ally's straight face and continued, "Well I do like him, but he said he wanted things to stay the same. I like things being the same, but I have feelings and I just don't know what to do."

"Well what did you tell him?" He asked.

"Well, I told him I'd think about it, I didn't know what to think. I told him I was trying to go out with Dallas and thought we were going to keep things the same."

"Aww man, I can't believe it.." He said, shaking his head and munching on banana fries.

"What?" She said, so flaberghasted that anything could turn her paranoid.

"Chill, it's just that he's been _really_ jealous of this Dallas kid. He really doesn't like to show it, but he's crazy about you. Sometime's it gets a little out of hand and he talks to me about this Dallas kid _all the time._" He puts a hand up to his mouth. "Oops."

"What?" Ally talks to herself. "I would have never guessed he likes me this much. Why are you saying 'oops?'"

"Because he would kill me if I told you that. Please don't tell him." Dez said.

"Why doesn't he want me to know?" She wondered and in response Dez gave her a look of intent saying, 'You know why'.

"Really? He's that self-concious?" She said, looking down at her withered brown book.

"All guys are when it comes to who they like," He looked distant and awkwardly giggled. "Duh."

"Oh, really. And who do _you_ like, _Dez?" _She asked with a grin.

Dez's eyes got wild and he ate his fries vigorously as he mumbled. "Oh nobody, I don't really like anybody, especially Trisha, that'd be crazy. Why would I like her? No, I'm definetely not infatuated with _anyone._" He looked around.

"Aww! Trisha!" She said with a pouty grin.

"Shh! Please don't tell her! I'm trying to give suttle hints, maybe she'll make a move first," He looked down at the melted ice cream in his bowl. "I really like her."

"Noooo," Ally shook her head, pulled her eyebrows together and gave a sarcastic smile.

"What?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing," She defended. "It's just that Trish isn't the type to make a move first. She tends to hint at it so little, you can't even notice she's really doing it."

"Well what should I do?" He gave a look of desperation.

"Maybe you should just talk to her, tell her exactly how you feel. Trisha is really mature, she'll understand how you feel." She put a hand on Dez's arm, trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Austin walked around the corner, getting a glimpse of Ally putting her hand on his arm. What he was seeing in the eye connection was not only friendship. Obviously, what he was witnessing, was not what was really going on. However, in his mind, he trusted the both of them. He tried to not be so jealous, but he couldn't help it. He really needed to work on these feelings he had. Especially the wierd ideas he's been having about Ally...

"And I'm going to say the same thing about you. You should tell Austin that you're worried about the friendship. He'll understand." Dez smiled and stood up.

Ally stood, too. "Thanks, Dez. You're totally right." She hugged him and they went their own ways.

Austin ordered a drink and sat at a table. He wanted to follow Ally to confront her, but he couldn't decide whether or not he should give her space. He knows that's what girls need, but he wanted to know now if she was going to be with him. He looked over at the table where Dez and Ally sat at. He noticed Ally's book sitting there. She must have forgotten it...

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] ::: Okay, to all those who have been reading, thank you! To those who have commented I warmly shake you by the hand in gratefulness. Not including the random flame. If you would like to elaborate and present yourself as intellectually capable, please do. If not, keep to yourself, I did not appreciate. On the story's behalf, I hope to be updating with a good handful of chapters. I do plan on being busy once school starts. So maybe once every… let's say, week? I promise to update, if not, I'll at least check the site and see if someone's anxious. Maybe I'll stay up a night (like I'm doing now) and create one out of my ass. My keyboard has been irritating me lately, the letter (I)(i) is not quite working. It keeps getting stuck. Other than that, the reviewing is lovely. I also encourage reading The Story of O, you'll understand once you read this chapter. If you are interested in the kinky lifestyle or are just interested in a new and fantastically written novel, check it out. Parent's permission first. Happy New Year's

Upstairs, Dez was taking a nap on the couch. Trish came in. Like everyone else, she went straight to the refrigerator. She took a glass of water. And walked over to Dez's sleeping frame. She smirked. Trish was a strong-willed independent girl. She seemed tough, and she thought herself to be tough, but something about this redhead boy… His height didn't bother her because his personality was simply just so submissive. He made her smile, even though his stupid moments pissed her off. She had a really bad temper and she knew it. Truly, they got on each other's nerves.

She's thinking now, maybe they do it to each other on purpose. She wanted all of his attention. She wants him kissing her feet and begging for her to touch him. She wants him throwing himself at her, she wants him to obey her every command. She knew she had these feelings for boys, but she never really has been in a relationship like this before. Dez would be her first, but would she be his first?

Still in thought, she poured the water on his sleeping face. His gentle eyes tightened and he woke up automatically. He awoke so suddenly he stuttered his dreams.

"Trish, please don't go!" He jumped. Then suddenly turned angry, "Trisha!" He headed towards a towel. "Why would you do that? I wasn't doing anything to you."

"What?" She asked confused at his first statement.

"What do you mean, 'What?' You poured wat—" He asked, ginger eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"No! What do you mean, 'Trish, don't go? You said it when you woke up." She asked, walking towards him. She put the cup gently on the counter. He tried to avoid her gaze, and even attempted to leave the room. Before he made it a step, she spun him around and demanded his attention.

"I don't know," He panicked. "I can't remember my dreams." She pulled her eyebrows together even more than they already were.

"Why would you be dreaming of me?" She questioned, folding her arms. She smirked. He was cornered now.

He put his palm to his forehead. He did that to himself.

"Look Trisha," He looked into her deep brown eyes, her soft facial features and her curly brown locks. But he couldn't throw the words out that Ally wanted him to say. He sat back on the wet couch Dez was sleeping on; Trish joined him.

"You can talk to me. I want to know. I think that if all of us, Austin and Ally and you and I, are going to be working together, maybe we should work on talking more. Getting our feelings out in the clear."

His eyes made contact with hers. And to his surprise, she held his palm gently. He jumped at this contact and took defense.

"I thought that you hated me!" He sputtered and Trish stood, defending herself.

"What made you think that? I never said I didn't like you."

He puckered his lips. "Really?" He crossed his arms. "Right after you and Ally came to confront Austin about stealing her song, you said to my face, and I quote, 'I don't like you' right after I tried the new cologne I had been working with on you. I spent a lot of time on that." He looked distant and offended. He put a hand to the back of his neck and started slowly pacing.

"You always treat me like I've done something to harm you. I mean I get this funny feeling when you call me names. I really don't understand it. I mean it's like I _like_ being called stupid. It makes me giggle." At this point, he looked absolutely insane. He was definitely talking to himself. "I'm trying to make sense of it, and when it's you that calls me weird I get this smile on my face. It makes me feel so bad to know you love to torment me!" He got more tense and confused at every word. He needs his feelings clarified more than anything. He whispered the next words so lightly, that to Trisha's ears, they were deafening. He said it with so much emotion, it _almost_ brought tears to Trish's eyes.

"To know you'll never feel the same." Four seconds passed; no more, no less.

"You are not alone, Dez. Look at me, _look… at me._ I'm going to tell you something, and this is very personal information. Promise me that you won't go blabbering it around to just anyone." He nodded.

"I understand the feeling you get when you want something you shouldn't. Let me start off by saying I do have feelings for you. I like boys like you that can make me laugh, piss me off and make me want to just be with you. I want someone I can make fun of. You're submissive, Dez. You enjoy humiliation, and there are others like us. I promise. I'm saying this to help you, so don't be alarmed. I am a Dominant. I am basically a sadist, but please don't be scared of that word. I think it's important for you to enjoy what's going on between us. I want us to be comfortable with ourselves.

His eyes were wide. "I kind of feel weird about it, but I'm trying not to."

She smiled. "It's alright. We'll take it slow, turtle slowly. I know how you are."

He rolled his eyes, "What do I need to do?" He questioned curiously.

"You need to be yourself, and trust me." She answered with a grin.

She was happy that Dez and her were going to be together now. She had gotten a lot of weight off her shoulders. Dez did as well, he had to get used to the idea, but once he's used to the idea he thinks he'll like being with Trish in this elaborate relationship. He was anxious to talk about it more.

They both went downstairs to get smoothies.

"So why did you pour water on me anyway?"

She answered with a smug smirk, "You'll never know."

While all of this had occurred, Austin's conscious told him not to read Ally's journal. He really didn't like butting into her privacy. Even against his morals, he flipped through the pages and his jaw dropped at what her latest entry read..

_...kind of attractive...pushed me against a wall...I want him to touch me...In a way I don't want anyone to touch me...tie me up..._

He slammed the book closed so quickly he caught his hand. "Ow!" He muttered. He stood and held her book tightly. The store was quiet, so he put the book under the counter and went to play the piano.

In the Miami library, Ally looked for a book to help her sort through her feelings. She believed that books were the answer to any question in life. It was a therapeutic getaway that cleared her head in the best way. She shyly searched for bdsm in the computer. She had heard the term once before, and thought it fit the situation.

A ton of books popped up. An interesting title popped up, _The Story of O _by _Pauline Reage_. She checked it out as subtly as possible and departed from the library. She headed back to Sonic Boom, and it suddenly hit her that her book was missing. Her… book… was … missing. She left it on the table. Her eyes went wide and she stormed into the store.

"Where is my book? Austin!" He turned around and assured her he put it in the counter _without_ reading anything. Boy, was he a smooth liar.

Ally's mind was still in panic mode, her heart beating out of her chest. _He read it. I'm an idiot, how could I leave the book! Ally! _

"Stupid, Stupid." She accidently said aloud.

Austin noticed her panic, of course he knew why but kept his smooth fake ignorance.

"You seem more tense than usual about it. Is there something special in there?" He smiled.

"No!" She snapped. "Leave me alone!"

He put his hands up in surrender. Trying to change the subject, he grabbed the new book she had gotten from the library. "What's this?" He had enough time to read the title, but Ally snatched it back before he had a chance to flip through the pages.

"None of your business, Now I'm going upstairs to have a pickle. Watch the cash register."

She stormed upstairs with her new book and her old book. Her cheeks were pink and tears werein her eyes.


End file.
